The present invention relates to electric storage battery arrangements in general, and more particularly to an arrangement of this type which can be used in electrically driven prosthetic devices.
There are already known various electrically driven prosthetic devices which are controlled by myoelectric or electro-mechanical control systems, such prosthetic devices being driven by electric power derived from a storage battery which is accommodated within the prosthetic device. Such prosthetic devices are discussed for instance, in the periodical called Medizinische Technik, December 1970, pages 393 to 394. However, experience obtained in connection with the use of these prosthetic devices has revealed that the electric storage battery arrangements used therein leave much to be desired.